legendsoftimelostfandomcom-20200214-history
Skullians
Who are they? Skullians are a race of supernatural, elven people who believe in the God, Osiris. the physical appearance of the skullians is similar to that of the Hylians. though they're distinguished by their tricolor hair and their purple eyes, instead of blue. they can see spirits and can only attack monsters or evil beings. it is in their nature. Skullians are peaceful warrior/mages. The kingdom of SkullRose has grown many roses; the rare color of roses within the village of Skullheart are pink and light blue. They also conduct studies on bones, or (Osteology). Some Skullians also believe in Hyrule legends as well as their own. History A long time ago, while Hyrule was still young, ancient Hylians were experimenting with strange magic and figuring out how it works. It went honorably wong and only a few survived the magic experiment's disaster. Side effects included eyes turning to a mix of blue and red; their hair would have three colors instead one, When small civilization of Hylians were changed (into Skullian form), they discovered a unique power of their own. It could benefit their society and allow them to prosper as a newfound race. the Skullians once had an original name before they disappeared from Hyrule... they were once called Rosylians the powers they developed and how those powers benefitted their society. Their power helped the growth of exotic plants, particularly roses, in their region. In Hyrule, the spread of roses could've been a joy and wonder to the people The Skullians might've known how to produce many species of roses that Hyrule has never seen before. Then, an small gruop of power-hungry Skullians could've found a way to use the roses to harm others. Basically breeding a different kind of rose, one that can cause harm and disease. More use of this power changed the power-hungry into something "dark". hower the Skullians came up with a species of rose to drive away the Dark Skullian 's brand of rose. Even though they drove away the Dark Skullians and their dark roses, the people of Hyrule still feared all Skullians. So to escape the fear and prejudice, the Skullians fled and remained isolated from Hyrule for a long time. Then the Rosylians and their roses became but a memory. . 3000 years of evolution had transformed the Skullians eyes from blue and red mixed eyes to purple eyes. Some Skullians obtained hair of one single color, and some had gained intelligence. the Skullians were also called the Guardians thier jobs is to protect the civilization of the Skullians with no powers and to the pharoh of Skullrose. From then on to the present day, the Skullian people kept the dark ones a secret from the world But eventually....They will have to face it once again. histroy will repete itself . Violet Eyed Skullians (Good) These Skullians are common. They don't have any trouble with the law, as these skullians follow what is true and good. They are willing to protect most everyone who needs help. Dark Skullians (corrupted) Skullians with red eyes are uncomon within the tribe. It even sometimes happens within twins, meaning one of them will have nothing to with his or her brother or sister but to have goals set in mind. This my happen every 25% of the population or so, but even then they get more psycho. It is unknown what causes this, but they might become a traitor to his or her race if they commited a crime to their own, or even other races. Special Skullians these Skullian are very rare they can be neathier good or bad some good Skullians can have dark magic wich can be use for good while the Coruped Skullians may have light magic that can be use for evil it dose not matter who use swap magic types Attire Skullians typically stick to traditional simple and functional Hylian dress. Sometimes they wear colorful "punkish" to "kinky" outfits, or even Egyptian-esque related jewelry. Some also wear American Indian-esque related clothing & Sometimes females skullian wear short jackets, while the males wear armbands with a skull embedded on them. They wear items that have skulls on them to respect the dead at all times. It is unknown how that got started. Ranks & Class Good Skullians *'Guardains' - ones who are the protecters of the kingdom *'Gurad Arcs' - guardains who go on out on other would missions eathier to find missing people or wanted Crimainals in otherlands'' '' *.' Light souls '-are Guardains who protect the Royal Famliy in SkullRose Castle they seve to protect who is the ruler at the time . *'Witches/ Wizards'- these are Skullians only learn magic *'Shoman' - ones who are contect with nuature *'Cheif'- the one who in change of the village *'Angel'- female tile when they save a village or the kingdom from danger *'Soul warrior '- Male tile when they save a village or a kingdom from danger, DarkSkullians *'Shadow Skull '- Dark Skullians are know to be in gangs but thier not part of the dark lord army * ' Dark quarts'- an gruop of anti - guardain soldiers who under the command of the dark lord . * Dark Lord- the main leader of the Dark Skullians Royal Skullians *'Pharaoh/King or Queen '- ruler of the kingdom of Skullrose *'Princes/Princess'- children of the Pharoh or Queen or Duke or even the Duchess *'Duke/Duchess'- married to the Princes/Princess *'Prime Minister'- the prime minister is a subtitle incase if the pharaoh or Queen dies and no one has been appointed to take the throne yet or if hes or she suffering from a illness that is effected him or her they have to step in perform their duties till they recover. Government Most of Skullrose is run by a both Monarchy & Democratic with they will have a prime minister and the royal famliy. some times members of the royal famliy might run for prime minister they will be in the Rose party, there also a blue Party side & a red party side that might right run agnisted the rose party side . however the rose party would be sometimes uncommon to run for prime minister. also there will be a council group for both royal famliy & the prime minister. structural development, and plans for various emergencies and issues. the Skullian will have gruaidans skullrose versons of knights & soldiers . Skullian anatomy (structure) & physiology (function) Going in heart has 8 chambers the top ones for the blood , while the bottom one are for the magic however they need to have spiritual journey who has their magic trained it takes many years to use magic and they need to be on spiritual training to maintain this type of magic wellbeen hower id the magic part of the heart is septarated the magic won't be there anymore but the top part was still work as a as the blood keeps going on the only way to restore magic a Skullian is a skullian heart tranplant.or someone know how to treat Skullian hearts. in a addtion to how the magic heart works if the skullian magic it dont mean they die they will just ran out of magic the skullian magic works like engery it can be recharable they might have to wait for 3 days during that time they have to rely on weponly or everyday object to fight or use it for everyday life during the recharing days. in early childhood they won't have a magic heart most of the childhood till they reatch preteen age they will start to developted with in 2 years this is the right time they will developted magic as well atfer 2 years it some skullian children might have at a early age or a latebloomer teen to adult . hower experiments can be perfrom on Skullian children to adult sages to speed up developtent of getting a magic heart at a younger age ( ex. leon & issacs was the only ones right now that they were experiment on Leon was very little his father always experimented on him his father stop when Leon depolveps his magic at a early age it was water magic he don't remember it but he has dreams about it l he had this nightmare almost every night as a child but after he ran away he been dreaming less of that nightmare when he was growing up. Issac on the other hand was experimented on as well he didn't had nightmare about it but his body feels pain while hes asleep . Experiments would give Side effects to a Skullian meaning nurture won't play a role in these Experiments to help them to developted magic it has to be done right .) Exeriments are Prohibited on children on skullrose however there are people who boke this law time and time again. however exeriments not prohibited on adults who volunteers or on themselfs when Skullians get in their 20s they age slower. (More info later..........) Category:Race